


Never in My Damn Favor

by choikanggoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cookies, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikanggoo/pseuds/choikanggoo
Summary: Kihyun's early morning walk of shame as he exitted Hyunwoo's apartment was caught by a papparazzi. All the while Hyunwoo was crushing on his housekeeper who makes good chocolate chip cookies.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Never in My Damn Favor

**Author's Note:**

> very minimally editted

  
“You were caught!” Jaebum bellowed as he slammed his iPad down the space on the couch beside Hyunwoo. “How can you be so reckless?!”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Hyunwoo stared at the Dispatch headline. “I just moved into this new place and I had no idea these paparazzi would know my address.”

“We have no choice, then. Somehow, we have to make Yoo Kihyun’s company agree with us in announcing that you are dating him.”

“But we’re not?”

“What do you want me to tell them, then? That Monsta X’s Shownu is just fuck buddies with Yoo Kihyun?”

“You make it sound so bad.”

Jaebum’s phone dinged.

“Too late. His company already claimed you’re dating. Ugh, this is going to be a long day.” Hyunwoo’s boss started complaining as he sat down on behind his massive wooden desk.

Hyunwoo had known Kihyun just three months now, after his fellow bandmate Minhyuk told him Kihyun was his best friend in high school and everyone in their group should be friends with Kihyun too. They had lived in quite different worlds (as in they don’t meet in variety or music show recordings), with him as a member of an idol group and nicknamed Shownu while Kihyun was a musical actor. So when he caught the younger staring at him for probably ten minutes too long during one of their Minhyuk-hosted hang outs, he jumped (in every sense of the word) at the chance and asked him out for ramen and chill. Ramen and chill and all the connotations they did until they had come to an agreement, a spoken one, to lend a helping hand (or mouth or ass or sometimes thighs) whenever one was stressed, tired, or just plain horny.

Last night was an ordinary night in Hyunwoo’s healthy sex life. He had a day off for the next few days so he contacted Kihyun, who also happened to be free, and they did mess around like usual. What they didn’t anticipate was that there would be a single camera pointed right outside his door that morning, clicking away at Kihyun’s walk of shame. Hyunwoo now regrets taking his time in the shower instead of stalling the younger.

“I’m sorry I was so careless.” Kihyun answered at the first ring of Hyunwoo’s call.

“Well, hello to you too.”

“Hyung, I’m really sorry. I was going to come clean to my boss, Wonho-hyung, but they had released the statement before I got into the office.”

“It’s fine. My boss was already planning to do that anyway.” Hyunwoo leaned back on his office chair at his studio. “Besides, this is more convenient. We can now hang around each other without worrying about getting caught.”

“Yeah, hang around.” Kihyun’s voice faded.

“Hyunwoo-hyung!” Jooheon wailed as he entered the studio, making Hyunwoo end the call with Kihyun abruptly. He sent a mental sorry, hoping telepathy works on him.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“You’ve been dating behind our backs!” Changkyun joined them, equally childishly. “And Kihyun-hyung too? I thought we were friends!”

“Calm down, you two.” Hyunwoo chuckled at his group’s youngest.

“Minhyuk-hyung is going to kill you.”

“Ah, what about cookie guy?” Jooheon raised a hand in a characteristically polite manner.

“What cookie guy?” Changkyun eyed the two incredulously. “Hyunwoo-hyung, why am I the only one kept in the dark?!”

“Hyunwoo-hyung’s helper makes him cookies sometimes.” The other explained. “You know the saying, ‘The way through a man’s heart is through his stomach’? Hyunwoo-hyung fell in love with cookie guy even though they haven’t met yet.”

“Then what’s your deal with Kihyunnie?!” An angry Minhyuk barged in with his arms outstretched, as if ready to strangle Hyunwoo.

The older was stronger, of course, so he caught Minhyuk’s thin wrists and locked them in place.

“We had a sleepover last night and he was caught coming out of my house this morning.” He explained calmly despite Minhyuk’s futile yet strong attempts at freeing himself. “His company announced that we are dating before one of us can explain.”

“Why was he even at your house?” The best friend carelessly tried to wriggle his arm out of the leader’s death grip. “We haven’t had a sleepover since high school!”

“Because it’s not the kind of sleepover high school kids should do.”

Minhyuk froze, the shock at the betrayal was evident in his face.

“You slept with my best friend?!” The anger must have taken over him because he was able to shrug himself free. “What the hell!”

“Why are you so mad?” Jooheon scratched his chin.

“Why am I so mad?” Minhyuk huffed. “This is like having one of us sleep with your sister just for the fun of it!”

“Look, Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo stood up to place a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down. “Kihyun’s a grownup and he knows what he’s doing. We talked about it before we started this arrangement—“

“Arrangement?!” 

“I only mean that we are well aware of the consequences and whatnot. Don’t worry about us.”

Minhyuk sighed, rolled his eyes before locking them with Hyunwoo’s.

“Fine. But do take note that even if we fight every other minute, I never made him cry and I sure as hell won’t let you beat me.”

  
Hyunwoo stood outside the dressing rooms as people bustled past him.

“Lee Minhyuk, I.M., Joohoney.” He heard someone say through the door. “Everyone sent a bouquet except for your boyfriend.”

“Shut it, Hyungwon.” He heard Kihyun say. “Maybe he’s just extra busy. After all, he’s the leader.”

Jaebum was right, Hyunwoo grinned to himself. Visiting Kihyun at work would be a lot better than sending a wreath.

“Uhm, in case you missed it, this is your first musical as the lead. That’s the least he could not-think about.”

“Drop it already! And Lee Minhyuk should be here. He’s my best friend since high school.”

The oldest took that as a cue to knock twice on the door with a Yoo Kihyun in a star. A tall, lanky kid opened the door for him. Must be Hyungwon.

A loud gasp was heard from his left as Kihyun jumped out of his seat. He looked much more than just surprised but he was excited.

“Hi.” Hyunwoo greeted, raising the single stalk of you’ve-worked-hard flower as he shrugged. 

“Hyung! What are you doing here?” Kihyun approached him all the while motioning for Hyungwon to leave.

“I’m disappointed that you didn’t spot me in the audience earlier.” That was a lie. Hyunwoo didn’t watch the show. Well, he wanted to but he thought its better not to than to be caught falling asleep midway.

“Really? What was the name of Kihyun’s role?” He saw Hyungwon cross his arms through the mirror.

“Hyungwon!” Kihyun snapped. “Just wait in the car, please. I’ll follow you soon.”

“Wonho-hyung specifically instructed me to haul you into the car if that’s what it takes to make you attend the company dinner that kept getting postponed because you keep finding excuses not to come.”

“I’ll come this time, I promise.”

“You also said that last week then you said something suddenly came up and you were caught leaving his house the next day.”

Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow and watched Kihyun in obvious amusement.

“That was a coincidence.” The younger avoided his eyes.

“You can take your boyfriend too.”

The company dinner turned into a double date as soon as Hyungwon told Wonho that Hyunwoo is coming with them. The boss took it as an opportunity to finally meet the man who temporarily shackled his favorite artist.

“Kihyun!” Wonho clapped as soon as the other three joined him in the private room he rented especially for this dinner. His smile mirrored that of a dad’s whose son just returned from the military.

“You’ve seen him four hours ago, Wonho hyung.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes as he took the liberty to sit beside the boss.

“Jealous much?” Kihyun grinned at him, also taking a seat. Hyunwoo followed suit.

“I’m surprised your boyfriend isn’t. Are you really dating?”

Hyunwoo didn’t get to answer because Kihyun had to scold Hyungwon again.

“I said shut it, Hyungwon.”

“Hey, hey, calm down, you two.” Wonho interjected before they really fight. “Let’s just get food.”

A waiter walked in, handing out the course menus for the four of them to look at. Hyunwoo was impressed at the scale Wonho went just because Kihyun brought him along.

“The seafood course looks good.” The CEO commented off-handedly.

“Should we get that?” Hyungwon replied. 

“Sure.”

Hyunwoo took one look at Kihyun then at the waiter.

“We’ll be having the steak course, then.” He announced, making everyone’s head turn to him.

“Why?” The youngest tilted his head.

“Huh? Kihyun doesn’t like fish, so the only other option is the steak.” Hyunwoo answered like it was the most obvious thing in the room.

“Okay.” Wonho scratched his chin, the corners of his mouth sneakily reaching up.

The dinner went uneventful, and Hyunwoo was thankful it didn’t feel like he’s meeting his boyfriend’s parents. He learned that Kihyun was picked up by Wonho after hearing him sing in the shower at a school gym locker, not that Kihyun was in the gym but Hyungwon had accidentally spilled juice allover his pants. Hyungwon was outside, uncharacteristically protective of Kihyun, and concluded that Wonho was suspicious enough to be lurking in college boys’ shower. Long story short, Kihyun was scouted and Hyungwon has been his body guard plus manager and coordinator all in one. Along the way, however, Hyungwon and Wonho thing happened, and they are now married. Kihyun had been sulking about it since then, therefore Wonho was overly delighted after his artist was caught exiting Hyunwoo’s house that he had made the announcement without asking Kihyun.

“I’m sorry about all that.” Kihyun breathed out when Hyungwon excused himself to the bathroom and Wonho left to pay.

“Don’t worry. The dinner paid it off.”

“How did you know, by the way? That I don’t like fish.”

“You told me about it.” Hyunwoo stretched out his arms and nonchalantly rested it on Kihyun’s shoulder. “I think it was post-sex talk.”

“Don’t mention that so casually!” The younger playfully slapped Hyunwoo’s chest and laughed. “Wonho hyung might hear you.”

“You didn’t tell him?”

“Of course not! Did you tell your boss?”

“Jaebum just told me not to get caught.”

Kihyun’s eyes widened.

“You told Im Jaebum sunbae-nim that we are fuck buddies?”

Hyunwoo didn’t understand but hearing Kihyun say they were fuck buddies had his chest feel hollow.

“Yeah. He knows everything anyway.”

The hollow chest feeling was replaced with butterflies when Kihyun cutely buried his face in the palms of his hands.

“How am I going to face him now?”

Maybe it’s the few glasses of wine Hyunwoo drank, or the way Kihyun’s ears blush bright red, or simply how he looks like a hamster (but not really) right now, but the older find himself reaching for Kihyun’s hand and pulling it towards his own chest.

“Don’t worry about him.” He said. “We’re in this together. You know that Daniel Caesar song?”

“Which one?”

“Yes, I’m a mess but I’m blessed to be stuck with you.” He sang, looking straight at Kihyun’s eyes. “Sometimes, it gets unhealthy. We can’t be by ourselves. We will always need each other.”

Aaand that was why Kihyun found himself once again wrapped in Hyunwoo’s arms, half-naked as none of them bothered to put a shirt on after last night’s shenanigans. The bright light of the sun peaked through the dark blinds, accentuating the tan of Hyunwoo’s arm that’s on top of his chest. He touched it lightly, as if scared to be caught, but Hyunwoo just pulled him closer at the first contact.

“Don’t leave by yourself again.” The older’s hoarse voice blowed air against the back of his neck, tickling Kihyun in the process.

“I’ll make us breakfast.” was his promise.

However, when Hyunwoo got up an hour later, Kihyun was gone, along with his clothes from the night before. There was no breakfast on the table but a tray of chocolate chip cookies was left on the counter. He sighed loudly.

“Say that again!” Changkyun screamed in the practice room. They were supposed to take a five minute break yet their youngest was burning up.

“I said, Kihyun saw the cookies.”

“The cookies your secret lover makes?!” Jooheon paralleled Changkyun’s angry energy.

“First of all, cookie guy isn’t my lover. I don’t even know how he looks.”

“Your boyfriend,” Minhyuk emphasized the point he was going to get on with his fingers, pinching them together. “Your boyfriend, Kihyunnie, saw the cookies your crush, that’s not Kihyunnie, your crush makes for you?”

“Yes.”

“And he just left? No note, no anything?”

“Yes.”

Minhyuk looked like he was about to go on about how much of a douche Hyunwoo is, but he was interrupted with the beep of his phone. And Jooheon’s. And Changkyun’s. Then Hyunwoo’s, finally.

“Oh, look! Kihyun hyung says thank you for the flowers.”

“You sent him flowers too? I sent him a big one.”

“I got him his favorites. He likes mine the best.”

The three bantered as Hyunwoo tilted his head as he stared at the selfie Kihyun sent him. Sure, the orange good job flower he hastily asked the florist to give him (he didn’t even bother knowing the name) was standing tall in a vase on Kihyun’s counter but a bouquet of deep red tulips on the white couch on the background caught his attention the most. He’d be living under a rock to not know that red tulips meant more love than a rose could ever.

“You sent him one flower?” Changkyun asked behind him, distracting Hyunwoo from his angry thoughts. Wait, why was he angry?

“I was there last night.” He shrugged the younger off. “I gave it to him personally unlike the three of you.”

“You’re lying.” Jooheon narrowed his eyes. “We were practicing together yesterday until seven. His show started at six.”

“I went there after. We even had dinner with his boss and manager.”

“And then you took him home, violated him, have him catch your mistress, and once again not drive him home.”

“Minhyuk, I know it will sound weird to a best friend but yours isn’t all that innocent.” Hyunwoo eyed him. “Look, he still sent me a picture, even after I violated him, and cheated on him.”

“So you admit cheating on him?”

“Let’s get back to practice,” He turned his leader mode on. “Since I’ll be out tomorrow.”

“Where are you going?” Jooheon asked, pocketing his phone. “You have no schedule.”

“Exactly. I’m going to capture a hamster.”

  
The night later was like any other night, just like last night. Hyunwoo would go as far as to say that it became a habit, except that he still has to text Kihyun to come over.

“I’m going to shower.” Kihyun stood up but Hyunwoo was quick, wrapping an arm around the younger’s waist. “What?”

“Stay here for a while.” Hyunwoo pulled him down and hovered above him. “You have this halo-like glow after sex. You’re pretty.”

“What is wrong with you?” The other laughed. “You’re so cheesy today.”

“Compliment me too.” He whined, leaning his head down Kihyun’s chest. He felt the younger stroking his hair.

“I like how strong you are, how you keep me in your arms even if I move around while I’m asleep.”

“I noticed.” He chuckled. “You touch my arms a lot.”

“What, they’re like doughy.”

“And sticky. Some of your stuff ended up here.”

Kihyun laughed out loud before slapping Hyunwoo’s arm.

“That’s why I told you we should shower.”

“Okay.” And without another word, Kihyun was flung on his broad shoulder, bouncing as he made way to the bathroom.

“Make me breakfast tomorrow.” Hyunwoo demanded as Kihyun ran his fingers against his scalp, making more bubbles out of his shampoo.

“Okay. What do you want?”

“I want toasts and sausages. Two of them.”

“Why are you being extra cute today, huh?”

“And don’t leave before I finish the breakfast.”

“Huh?”

“The second plate of toast and sausage is yours, so don’t run out on me again.”

The minute that followed was filled with nothing but the sound of the shampoo and Kihyun’s fingernails grazing against his scalp. Hyunwoo took hold of the thin wrists before turning around to face Kihyun in the cramped bathtub.

“Promise me.” He demanded.

Kihyun smiled weakly at him.

“I promise I won’t leave all of a sudden tomorrow.”

Hyunwoo grinned back, satisfied. He turned around again and rested his bubbly hair against Kihyun’s shoulder.

“You have no schedule tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, why?”

“I’m going to keep you all to myself so you better cancel any dates with Minhyuk.”

He texted his manager, Jinyoung, a ‘pls tell my housekeeper not to come tomorrow thanks’, before slipping under the covers beside Kihyun.

  
See, the shortest time Kihyun and Hyunwoo spent apart before they “got together” was at least three days. The younger never calls first, and Hyunwoo was long far from a teenager with raging hormones, plus he’s usually very tired to even wash his dinner plates, so three-days-no-sex was bearable. Present Kihyun was squirming in his arms just like he did the previous morning.

“Good morning.” He whispered hoarsely. The younger, brighter ball of sunshine had the audacity to smile back at his groggy eyes, almost blinding Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo pulled him closer in reply.

“Don’t forget your promise, okay?”

“Let’s get up and have breakfast, then.”

“Aren’t you leaving me too soon?”

“How long do you want me to stay?”

“Until tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow only?”

“I’d keep you here forever but I have to go to work tomorrow, and you have to act in a play too.”

“Fine.” Kihyun smiled up at him once again. “Breakfast?”

They had to settle for the ever-so symbolic ramen since Hyunwoo forgot to do his groceries and has ran out of pretty much everything including bread and sausages.

“For an empty fridge, you sure have a lot of chocolate chips.” Kihyun commented, rummaging for anything that would make ramen better. “And you even bought more flour.”

“I’ve also got Spam somewhere.” Hyunwoo attempted to steer away from the chocolate chip cookie guy topic. “I never run out of Spam.”

“Why?”

“It’s the classic doomsday food.”

Kihyun laughed, which Hyunwoo mimicked only because he was relieved. Not that Kihyun’s laugh is as musical as it is contagious. No. Not really.

  
“Oh? My phone is dead.” Kihyun sighed as he tried to turn the black screen on again.

“Even better! Now all your attention will be on me.” Hyunwoo grinned, snaking his arms around Kihyun’s small waist. “I won’t answer my phone today as well.”

“I didn’t expect you to still be cheesy now that we’re out of the bed.”

“We can go back.” Hyunwoo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

And go back they did. And forward. And back. And... yeah, you get the gist. They went at it like it was the only thing they’ve got to do.

Hyunwoo’s phone was basically blaring by the time they got out of shower, like, four hours later. Kihyun could only be passed out on his bed to be able to sleep through the ruckus Jinyoung is causing.

“Hello?” Hyunwoo answered the phone as he stepped out of his bedroom, so as not to disturb the younger he tired out. 

“Finally!” His manager yelled. “Is Kihyun with you?”

“Yes, why?”

“Well, your members and a few cameramen are on the way to your house to ambush you. And Wonho hyung too.”

“What?!”

“Well, Kihyun’s manager, Chae Hyungwon, couldn’t reach him all day, so he sent his husband over to investigate your house.”

“What the hell! That’s a lot! Why are you only telling me this now?”

“Argue with me later and just lock yourselves in the bathroom and pretend no one’s home.”

“Copy.”

Hyunwoo hang up without another word, racing for his room and carrying Kihyun bridal-style to the bath tub.

“Good morning?” Kihyun blinked his eyes to adjust to the light.

“Long story short, my friends and some cameramen are coming over plus your boss might be sauntering his way to my house as well so let’s hide in this cramped tub until they leave.”

Soon enough, the keypad at Hyunwoo’s door beeped and the door swung open. A loud chatter resounded in the seemingly empty house as Kihyun began laughing silently.

“This is funny.” He said. “Hiding in the tub with my boyfriend.”

There was something about the way he said it. It’s like he detonated the bomb Hyunwoo was always afraid of getting close too, like crossing the bridge along the river he would rather swim on. He was comfortable as pseudo-boyfriend fuck-buddy and now Kihyun has pushed him out of his zone.

Loud Kihyuns and Hyunwoos resounded in the space outside the bathroom yet the room was so silent Hyunwoo can hear his heart pound. He stared at Kihyun, thinking about the faceless cookie guy he fell in love with at first taste. It would be unfair of him to just accept Kihyun’s affection while someone else has taken a part of his thoughts.

“I can’t do this.” He waved the white flag. Truthfully, he wanted Kihyun, more than just his body and attention. He want to pamper Kihyun, watch all his shows, see his reaction when he first hears their new song, wake up and have him smiling up at him. He wanted all that. But it would be selfish, and Kihyun doesn’t deserve that.

“Well, we can go out now.” The latter suggested, not quite in the same page as Hyunwoo.

“I mean, this. I can’t keep pretending to be head over heels in love with you when there is someone else I have in mind.”

It was wrong. It came out wrong but there was no point taking back the words already said. Hyunwoo is not pretending to be in love with him. He was, only now can he finally admit, head over heels in love for Kihyun but he can’t promise the younger that he’ll be the only one because what if he meets cookie guy and falls for him? He can’t do that to Kihyun, yet he’s so afraid what if he would.

Kihyun was quiet for a while. Hyunwoo sort of wished Kihyun would just slap him instead of this silence.

“I never asked you to.” He finally breathed. “When you went to my musical, brought me flowers, remembered my animosity for seafood, sing to me, pulled me back to bed and asked me not to leave you, complimented me and laid on my chest, and again asked me to never leave you until it’s time to work, I never asked you to do any of those. What, were you playing with me? Practicing on how to act once she comes along?”

“No, that’s not it. I haven’t even—“

“Save it, Hyunwoo. You made it clear.” Kihyun began standing up. Hyunwoo held his wrist, but the younger was unexpectedly strong.

“Don’t try to act like you’re the only one invested in this relationship!” He raised his voice as he stood up to level with Kihyun. “I saw it, the red tulips on your couch. You have someone else too!”

“The tulips were for you.” Hyunwoo watched as tears formed in Kihyun’s eyes. “I wanted to give them to you but I was too excited when you said you wanted me to come over that I left them on the couch.”

“I’m—“

“You’re right. We were invested in this relationship for the sake of publicity. The fault was at our side.” Kihyun bowed low, making Hyunwoo freeze with nothing else to do but watch Kihyun leave. 

He turned the shower on to wash the dried tears on his cheeks when Changkyun barged in.

  
“Three months.” Jaebum said, snapping Hyunwoo out of his daze. It has been a week since he’s last seen Kihyun and this was the first time someone gathered courage to talk to Hyunwoo about him.

“What?”

“They want us to announce your breakup after three months.”

Hyunwoo looked up at Jaebum with wide eyes.

“It’s bad publicity if we announce it too soon into the relationship, so Wonho hyung asked if we can do it in three months.” His boss explained. “It’ll be the usual ‘they were too busy for each other’ narrative, but we will make sure to say that you were deeply in love.”

“I am, aren’t I?”

“What?”

“Never mind. Do what you want.” Hyunwoo stood up, dusting imaginary dirt off his pants.

“Shownu.” Jaebum called out to him when he reached for the door knob. “I can see Hyunwoo is hurting. And if it’s too hard to be Hyunwoo, you can just be Shownu.”

  
In favor of his broken heart which was proudly gossiped around by the one and only Lee Minhyuk, the members and the managers agreed to let Hyunwoo have one more day off until he has to go back to Monsta X leader Shownu.

On that night, seven days of not seeing Kihyun, Hyunwoo sat down on the plush theater seat, adjusting his mask to avoid being recognized. Kihyun was playing lead again today, and the older had concluded that he wouldn’t mind getting caught sleeping, if that’s what it takes to finally make him fall asleep. The last week was really hard, what with the sudden loss of Kihyun and cookie guy, and the constant confusion about what he really feels keeping him awake.

Speaking of cookie guy, or girl he cannot be sure, he too was gone when Kihyun did. Maybe he was Kihyun’s fan originally. Sometimes Hyunwoo would delude himself that cookie guy actually likes him but he stopped making cookies because he did actually meet Kihyun that morning.

He decided asking his manager would be the best option.

monsta x leader: hyung  
manager park: yes?  
monsta x leader: why did my housekeeper stop coming?

“Excuse me, can you turn off your phone?” The guy beside him asked, making him look up.

“Sorry.” He whispered. “Mr. Lee.”

“You can call me hyung.” Wonho leaned his way for a second. “You didn’t really watch the first time, did you?”

“No, sorry.”

“It’s okay. You made Kihyun happy that night.”

“And I hope the few other nights as well.” He shamelessly replied.

“Were you lying those nights too?”

The question was left unanswered as the lights dimmed and the curtains began clearing the stage. Kihyun stood in the middle, spotlight focused on him.

“I’ve got front row seats for the park-side living.” He sang, sitting on a bed while staring on a phone. “I’m feeling like the one but I’m one in a million. Teenage cynical, and I don’t really know, oh.”

He stood up, throwing his phone away before dancing lethargically.

“What’s the point of living if my heart gets broken? Driving on the road waiting for head-on collision. Springtime funeral, I miss you but I’d rather be alone.”

He grabbed the dark blue suit hanged on the opened door of a cabinet in the dark space then draped it against his chest.

“You’re my painkiller when my brain gets bitter. You keep me close,” [He pulled the jacket closer, and began slow-dancing with it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458623) “When I’ve been miserable.”

Hyunwoo watched the play while forcing his brain not to think about anything else. He watched Kihyun, playing Ruel, a seventeen year-old chasing after an idol who he did end up with but lost his brother in the process, until he woke up and everything was a dream yet his brother was still mysteriously nowhere to be found. 

Kihyun’s acting was good, no doubt about that. But when they took a bow and Wonho stood up, proudly pointing at Hyunwoo mainly to show off to the audience, and Kihyun’s bright grin widened and his hands waved excitedly, Hyunwoo’s left to wonder if Kihyun is smiling up at Hyunwoo or Shownu.

“I better go.” Hyunwoo told Wonho as soon as most of the crowd had dispersed.

“You’re not going to talk to him?”

“He never tells you anything, does he?”

“Well, he decided to be honest after he asked me to drive him home after the fiasco at your house.” The CEO crossed his arms, playfully challenging Hyunwoo. “And he told me you wanted nothing to do with him, romantically. That’s all I know.”

“Then you understand why it’s best for me to go.”

“Probably not the best, but I don’t think this is the best time to talk to him either. Hyungwon’s been guarding him better than a dog, and believe me when I say Hyungwon hates you.”

“Okay.” Hyunwoo smiled. “Please remind him I’m still here for him, if he needs anything.”

“What could he need from you?”

“I don’t know. A driver after a drink, a repairman for his lightbulbs, maybe.”

“Maybe.” Wonho echoed.

  
The morning rolled by and it’s two days before they announce their comeback. Hyunwoo was supposed to be on leave until today but for some reasons, Jinyoung has left fifteen missed calls, Jooheon and Changkyun five, and Minhyuk twenty-seven. He decided to call the last just because he has the most.

“Did you make it a habit not to answer people’s calls?!” Minhyuk scolded him. He doesn’t sound playful, though.

“I was asleep.” Hyunwoo didn’t bother explaining more politely.

“Oh, wow. You finally fell asleep.”

“What’s up with that? A second ago you were angry but now you’re concerned about me?”

“Shut up!” The younger snapped back into the angry facade. “Kihyun is sick!”

“What?!”

Hyunwoo scrambled up, reached for his jacket before exiting his bedroom. He was about to put on his shoes when he realized Minhyuk was still on the line.

“What am I doing?” He huffed, more for himself but Minhyuk heard him.

“What you should’ve done eight days ago.” The younger answered. “I mean, I’m happy you called me and not Jinyoung because he would tell you not to go.”

“Would you tell me to go?”

“Look, hyung, I did say I want you to be friends with him, but the with-benefits part is all on you. As his best friend, I would tell you fuck off and leave him alone. But as the friend of you two both, I would tell you to please make me your best man.”

Hyunwoo smiled to himself.

“Please send me his address.”

Son Hyunwoo, clad in three layers of jacket to hide his figure and a black mask for his face, was in no time standing in front of Yoo Kihyun’s apartment door, armed with a paper bag of cold medicine Minhyuk asked him to buy on his way and a to-go bowl holder of fresh, hot porridge.

He pressed the doorbell once, and clanking of keys resounded in the room.

“Okay, I’m going to move my car!” He heard Kihyun reply through the thick door.

Kihyun swung it open and immediately clapped eyes with the one and only Hyunwoo.

“I only have coffee.” Kihyun shyly slid a cup towards Hyunwoo’s seat on his dining table. It was the older’s first time in his house and things are beyond awkward for the both of them.

“You look okay. Minhyuk told me you were sick.”

“I wasn’t?”

“Then please tell your best friend I said fuck him. Thank you.”

“Okay.”

It was quiet again, pretty obvious that Kihyun doesn’t want to talk to him, not really.

A sudden ding echoed through the apartment and the younger raced towards the oven, pulling out a painfully familiar smell along with the tray.

“Just in time.”

Kihyun laid out a gray tin down on the counter as Hyunwoo reached for his phone. The latter stood up, approaching the cookies he had not seen since the last eight days.

“Oh, they have to cool first.” Kihyun informed him as soon as he saw the older stalking towards his snack.

“That’s fine.” His eyes was trained on Kihyun’s eyes. “I’m just going to make a quick call.”

He turned away, anxiously walking to the bathroom.

“Hey! Is everything okay?” Jinyoung hello-ed him.

“Yes.” Hyunwoo began biting his nails while pacing in the spacious bath. “Why did you leave me fifteen missed calls?”

“I was going to ask what’s wrong. You asked for a housekeeper last night, so I thought maybe you were swimming in dirty dishes already.”

“Nothing’s wrong. Just, he hasn’t been coming for a week now.”

“Are you joking, Hyunwoo?”

“No, why?”

“Jaebum hyung took away your housekeeper when you started taking Kihyun home with you.”

At it dawned on him, how stupid he was.

He stepped out and by that time, Kihyun was moving the ever-so familiar chocolate chip cookies to its cooling rack.

“It’s you.” Hyunwoo breathed, making Kihyun look up at him. “I’m in love with you.”

The younger only huffed.

“Did Jaebum sunbae-nim make you say that?”

“No, Ki—“

“Stop playing with me!” Kihyun dismissed him, slamming the wooden spoon he was using down on the counter. “If you want the sex, just call. Don’t call me pretty while you fuck me. Stop making me feel like you actually want me—“

“I do want you! But before I figured out I do, there was someone leaving cookies in my place and I was infatuated by the mere idea. I thought I liked him because he makes good cookies.” Hyunwoo confessed. “Then that night, at the tub, you confronted me with the boyfriend label and I didn’t know what to do because I do, I want to be your boyfriend but I don’t want to be a selfish prick who dates you while crushing on a faceless cookie baker.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The younger’s shoulder sagged.

“I thought you would think I’m pathetic. Plus, you bolted right out without letting me explain.”

“You liked me for my cookies before you liked me.”

“Yes, I did.”

“But who do you like better now?”

“Kihyun,” Hyunwoo slowly crept up to his side, careful not to make the younger uncomfortable with the proximity. Turns out it was a useless worry because Kihyun met him halfway, pulling him for a hug. “I like you the most, cookie guy, actor Yoo Kihyun, and my ex-fuck buddy Kihyunnie.”

“Ex fuck buddy?”

“I’m going to woo you from now on.”

“There will be no need for that, since everyone already knows you’re my boyfriend.”

“I don’t.”

“Well, I’m telling you now, aren’t I, boyfriend?”

“God, you’re adorable.” Hyunwoo hugged him tighter. “I should’ve done this sooner.”

  
Hyunwoo sleepily rubbed his eyes when the sunlight hit them. A phone was ringing on the nightstand.

“Kihyun!” He heard Minhyuk shriek. “Is it true? Are you really Hyunwoo hyung’s cookie guy?!”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Hyunwoo hyung?! Why are you answering Kihyun’s phone?!”

“Lee Minhyuk, you have a lot of explaining to do.”

Turns out, Kihyun has left a Tweet about making cookies the day before and the other three members of Monsta X put two and two together, and were too excited that they left a bunch of calls on his phone. Minhyuk drew the idea of making Kihyun sick so that Hyunwoo would rush to his side.

“I’m sorry. I can watch Kihyun get hurt because he has me and Hyungwon and he vents out to Wonho hyung, but you liked suffering by yourself so we decided to interfere this time.”

“It’s okay.” Hyunwoo replied calmly.

“Why are you talking to someone else when your boyfriend is right here?” Kihyun croaked out, clearly unaware that he’s already being mocked and laughed at by his best friend.

  
“Don’t ever leave me again.”

“But you have to go to work. You’ve been on leave for a while now.”

“I want to take you there with me.”

“Don’t be silly, hyung.”

“Then promise me you’ll text. At least once every hour. Remind me that we’re boyfriends now.”

“That’s easy. Okay, I promise.”

“And call me when you’re done. You never call me first.”

“Because it boosts my ego knowing that you want me even if I act like I don’t.”

“Promise me you’ll call!!!”

“I promise to call you when I’m free, answer your calls if I’m free, and text you every hour just to remind you that you love me. Happy?”

“I still don’t want to go.”

“Leave now!” Kihyun laughed. “Minhyuk would scold me if I keep you here any longer.”

“Maybe you should.” Hyunwoo pouted as he swung his backpack on. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> the ending sounds rushed i know sorry about that


End file.
